The Bond of Team RWBY
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Six Short stories about Each of the "Pairings" of RWBY and their bonds with each other.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY, that belongs to the great Monty Ohm.

This is a Five part story about the bond between Team RWBY. There may be hints of Bumblebee other than that it's strictly platonic. If you want other fics that show more than platonic love, please check them out, some are very well written pieces of work. That said lets get started

* * *

Defrosting the Ice Queen (Ruby and Weiss (White Rose [Or Ice Flower in the show] ) )

"Ice Queen" some one said to the Schnee eris again.

Weiss hmphed as she adjusted her signature white dress, and walked off in frustration. She muttered to herself. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" She said walking somberly. "I know I used to be such a," She paused as she thought about her next words carefully, "less than nice person, but I've changed so much since then" She paused. "Wonder how I can ditch this nick name?" She paused and started to think about it.

Maybe all she needed was some help. She started to think about who, there's Jaune he's nice...but he'll flirt with her every five seconds, maybe Pyrria, nope she's to busy, Nora, Weiss shuttered at the thought of Nora "helping her", and Ren's to quiet. She paused and went to her own team. Yang? Nope to wild for her tastes, she wouldn't really take it seriously. Blake? To moody, she doubted she'd get good advice from that. She then thought about Ruby. Ruby's a complete ditz sometimes, but...didn't she have the same awkward thing that Weiss had? With literally no other options she went to find her "team leader" and talk to her about it.

Ruby was where she always was, she was in the practice room with her baby Crescent Rose training her butt off trying to cut down some dummies in her war path. She's improved so much since she started, going faster and with more force than ever before. She smiled as she finished the last dummy with one swift slice, her rose pedals swaying in the breeze, as the dummies' heads all fell behind her, all at once. She smirked as she put Crescent Rose away, and said with joy. "Ruby Rose: 1086 Dummies: 0" She said smirking. She stretched a little, then adjusted her hood, with her red cape flowing in her speed's breeze. She then heard some clapping. She turned and saw Weiss clapping, and scratched her head.

Weiss went to her and said "You're really improving" She said smiling. "Though you really are to blunt still in your fighting style."

"I fight my own way" Ruby smirked "Not every fighting style is like yours Ice Queen."

Weiss glared "Again with that name!" She said clearly annoyed. "Why does everyone even my friends, call me that." She said actually displaying anger at it.

Ruby paused and said sheepishly "Sorry I didn't know it bothered you so much" Ruby said "I'll stop if you want"

Weiss grew silent and then said "It's...fine..." She said through gritted teeth. "Ruby, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" The Red hooded maiden said with a smile.

"Be so friendly with everyone so easily" She said quietly. "I want this whole Ice Queen thing to just stop." Weiss said quietly. She sat down in frustration and sighed deeper.

Ruby sat next to her. "You're really torn up by it aren't you?" Weiss nodded "Spill, why?"

Weiss paused "I don't wanna talk about it" She said looking down.

Ruby smirked "Sharing is caring, it can be fun" She said with a smirk. Weiss groaned at Ruby's little joke. "Besides, it might help get rid of that whole Ice Queen thing"

Weiss paused and said "My dad called me his Ice Queen all the time" She said looking down. "I...have...issues" She said slowly trying not to crack. "With my father."

Ruby paused and said "Oh" She smiled "I'll tell Yang and Blake to stop, they'll get why. After all they are your friends too" Weiss paused at that, with a shocked look. "I don't have your issues with your dad, with mine, but it this nickname bugs you so much" She smiled at her friend. "Than you shouldn't have to hear it."

Weiss smiled and said "Thank you" She got up and said "I'm gonna go and take a walk" She said getting up. "Have fun practicing"

Ruby smirked and said "See you later, Princess" She said with a smirk.

Weiss paused and looked around at the new nickname her team leader just gave her. She paused at it, thought about it, and turned with a small smile heading for her walk.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY, Monty Ohm does.

Part 2 of this little saga. Spoilers for those who haven't seen Season 2 Episode 6)

* * *

Parental Love: Yang and Ruby (Orange)

"Yang!" Ruby cried out looking for her big sister. "Where are you?" She said walking around frantically. "Come on sis, where did you go?" Ruby looked around for her and said "Yang?"

She looked inside her dorm and saw Yang, uncharacteristically sitting down looking at this bizarre photo and looking somber. "Yang?" Ruby walked in quietly. "You okay sis?"

Yang paused and said "Oh sorry, I was spacing out" She said, the blonde regaining her smile. She said "What's up? You need me for something?" Ruby paused and sat down, confused at the blonde's actions.  
She paused and said "Yeah, we...got a letter from dad" Ruby said getting a smile, revealing the letter. She gave it to Yang and she read it with a smile.

Yang smirked "Dad always did love to make us smile"

Ruby paused and said "Hey Yang, do you think mom would have liked that we became Huntresses like her?"

Yang froze up at that question, "O...of course" Yang said stuttering surprised at that question. "Mom always did call us her little warriors" She then muttered "even if technically I wasn't even hers"

Ruby caught that and glared "Yang you aren't going to start, going Blake on us are you?" Yang laughed at that. "I mean it" Ruby said with a glare "I don't want my sister to go all crazy depressed like she did"

Yang was still laughing "You know it's supposed to be the big sister's job to make the little sister happy" She smiled and said "Ruby don't worry about it. After all, you made sure of that remember?"

**Flashback:**

_Just after Qrow returned Yang and Ruby to her father. Their father scolded Yang for an hour about how she nearly got Ruby killed. She yelled something harsh, she couldn't remember exactly what, and than ran into her room and closed the door. Suddenly she felt it opening she went to close it, but saw Ruby and not Yang. Yang paused and said quietly "What do you want?" _

_Ruby said "What's wrong?" Ruby said in such an innocent voice. "Why is big sis crying?" _

_Yang wiped her eyes "I'm not crying stupid, I'm just...I mean..." She paused and said "Do you...know about...me?"Ruby sat next to her_

"_You're my big sister!" Ruby said with a big smile "No matter what, we'll be the best-est friends ever!" Yang paused at that. "Daddy is just mad. He loves you too" Ruby hugged Yang and smiled. "Like me"_

**End Flashback:**

Yang smiled at that. "You know back than I thought it was so childish" She said with a smile "But now that I look at it, you saved me back there"

Ruby paused, and gained a smile. "Well that's the little sister's job. To make her big sister smile"

Yang smirked and said "Yeah, now come on" She said standing up. "We gotta write back to Dad" Ruby smiled and got up with her. "Oh and Ruby" Ruby paused "Thank you for being such a good little sister to me"

Ruby could only smile back and say "Thanks for being such a great big sister to me"


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY is owned by Monty Ohm

Part 3 :D Some fun with this one.

* * *

Confessions of a Criminal (Blake and Weiss [Monocrome{Checkmate in the show}]

Blake was busy doodling again in her note book, drawing yet another picture of Adam. She paused as her mind kind of drifted back to him. She was his partner for years, even before the White Fang became misguided, so her mind often wondered to his well being for some times. Of course thinking about Adam got her to think about when she left the White Fang, and the incident on the train. The routine mission that showed her that what was left of her friends at the White Fang died a long time ago, just a simple comment about not caring about crew members. She then sighed and looked down at the notebook again. Her mind, wandered a bit, until eventually the fanus's ears perked up. She sighed as she remembered something. She said out loud to herself, "I never told Weiss about the incident." Blake looked up at the ceiling and then thought to herself, about how Ruby and Yang took the news. They were very accepting of it, saying they knew she did some bad things but it shouldn't matter since she's a good person now. Blake could only smile a bit at that, as she remembered how easy it usually is for Yang and Ruby to get along with. However, she was nervous about Weiss. Weiss was always the distant one, she ever really did whatever...thing...Ruby and Yang thought of that would be fun for them. She then muttered "Maybe telling her is a mistake"

Suddenly Blake's ears perked up behind her bow as she heard a voice she hadn't expected. "Telling who is a mistake?" Blake turned to see, Weiss standing there coming in. "That her better be Nora or Pyrria" She said calmly. She sat down and looked at Blake and said "You made your promise to me and all of us you wouldn't keep anything from us"

Blake paused at that, she did promise that silently. She sighed as she looked at Weiss. Blake said "It concern's my past, I already told Yang and Ruby, they had...the expected reaction really, acceptance, but..."

"You're not sure about me are you?" Weiss said giving her a glare. Blake looked down in silence at that. Weiss sighed. "Look Blake, I may not do whatever stupid thing that Yang and Ruby have planned for us, for a "team building exercise", but I already stated point blank to you, that I don't care about your past"

"You might care about this one" Blake said quietly. "It concern's your company, and something really terrible I did to it"

Weiss groaned, and said "I don't care, just tell me, how bad could it possibly be?"

Blake looked away and said quietly "I was on the mission that stole the train car full of Dust"

Weiss looked at Blake and asked "What was that, I didn't hear you?"

Blake said louder "I was on the mission that stole the train car full of Dust, okay?" Blake, uncharacteristically went into a ramble. "It was late my friend Adam and I went to do this mission, to just take the Dust and go, by blowing a hole in the train car and leave with the Dust." Weiss looked at Blake quietly, trying to say something. "Then we got into the fight with some security droids and then Adam made a comment" Blake said in her ramble. "He didn't care about the crew members lives, and I knew then that the White Fang I once would have died for, no longer existed. I'm so sorry Weiss, I didn't" Weiss put her hand on Blake's mouth. She reached up and undid Blake's bow.

"I'm only going to repeat this one more time" Weiss said with a smile. She then petted, quietly between Blake's ears and that caused the confused faunus to pause at the Schnee eris's actions. Weiss simply said "I...don't...care" She said slowly to Blake. "I told you this no less than five times already, and I'll tell you as many times as I need to for you to get it. I don't care that you were in the White Fang once, I don't care that you're a faunus, I don't care at all that you were the one behind the train care robbery" Weiss said with a smile. "Whatever happened in your past happened, but you know why I don't care?" Blake shook her head no. "Because of what you have done with your abilities and skills since Blake. You've helped a lot of people with your skills, and you haven't even graduated. You're one of my best friends Blake, and nothing you say to me from your past will shatter that bond" Weiss got up and said "Now if you are quite done moping, we have class soon, which is why I came her in the first place. Didn't want you to start skipping again"

Blake adjusted her bow back on and smiled slightly. "Of course" She got up and they both left for class.


	4. Chapter 4

Ownership of RWBY belongs to Monty Ohm, I am but a humble fan and am not worthy of such greatness.

Part 4: Only two pairs left after this one :D

* * *

Hoods and Bows (Ruby and Blake (Ladybug) )

Ruby smiled as she walked back to the dorm with her hood in tow, she was smiling because it was yet another day that she was done with class. She smiled as she walked into the dorm, only to duck underneath something being thrown. She heard a muttering "Where did I put it?" She hear rummaging from the back and went to investigate. Ruby closed her dorm door quietly as she looked at something she'd never thought she'd see. Blake moving about as frantic as Ruby usually is, like she was looking for something. "How could I have misplaced it?" Blake was muttering under her breath not knowing that Ruby entered the room. Ruby cleared her throat and Blake paused at that. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Ruby said with a smile. "Geez what got into you? You're acting like a chicken with her head cut off"

Blake paused and said "You're going to laugh at me when I tell you"

"I highly doubt it." Ruby said with a smile. "What's up?"

Sighing, Blake looked at Ruby and said "I misplaced my bow okay? I can't find it anywhere" Ruby snickered a little. "See I knew you'd laugh"

Ruby held it in, "Sorry sorry, it is a little funny that you went on such a frenzy of a little thing like that" Blake gave Ruby a glare. "Hey I'm just stating facts. She smiled and then said "By the way." She pointed to one of the dressers and a straight black ribbon was there. Blake paused at that and quickly put it on.

Blake paused and said "Thanks"

"No problem" Ruby said with a smile "Though I got to know why you get in such a frenzy over that little thing"

Blake said "Well what if you lost your hood?"

Ruby paused and said "The whole school would probably be turned upside down until I found it, but it has to be more than that?"

"It's not really, you see how Fanus are usually treated around here. They aren't really given all that much respect" Blake said quietly. "So, I put on this bow so people can see me for just who I am, not what I am"

Ruby smiled "That's silly, I mean Yang, Weiss and I all love you and we know you're a faunus" Blake looked up at that.

"Yes, and don't think I don't appreciate it because trust me when I say that is rare for humans to show such respect for someone like me" Blake said with a small smile "Would you really turn the school upside down for that hood?" Blake said trying to change the subject.

Ruby, knowing that Blake was changing the subject, said "Yep"

Blake asked "Why?"

Ruby sighed "Yang told you that I was pretty young when my mom vanished into thin air right?" Blake nodded quietly. "Well, this hood was the only gift I got from my mother" Ruby said quietly. "This is all I have of her"

Blake put her hand up and said "I'm sorry, I was just curious"

Ruby smiled "Well you should know there's an old saying about curiosity and cats" Blake gave Ruby a more playful glare after that little joke. "But I'm okay now, I've always been okay with it. " Ruby said with a sly little smile. "It's because of mom's disappearing that I got to become a huntress. I got to meet such wonderful friends too. I know that, she's proud of me, somewhere."

Blake looked at Ruby, then slowly gained a smile "Of course she is" Blake said without missing a beat. "I know I am."

"Hang on, your bow's a little off" Ruby said as she helped Blake adjust her bow, and the two continued their chat even when Yang and Weiss came back from class.


	5. Chapter 5

You know what, you know by now XD

Part 5: Second to last one. _**Warning the following will be an uncomfortable Fan Theory I've had about Weiss. If you don't want to see one of your favorite characters going through domestic or emotional abuse, go to the final chapter now.**_

* * *

Two Kinds of Parents(Yang and Weiss (FreezerBurn) )

Yang was walking back to the team dorm, when she heard an soft whimper. She lent her head in and listened in slowly, she could only make out these words "Why doesn't he love me?" Yang, against her better judgment, opened the door slowly. She saw Weiss hunched over holding a letter in her hand crying. Yang immediately ran to Weiss and held her tight as Weiss sobbed into her shirt. Yang held her like this for what felt like hours, as Weiss looked up and wiped her eyes off. "T..thank you" Was all Weiss could say, her vulnerability slowly fading away.

Yang could only say "Don't mention it, what's a friend for anyways?" Weiss looked down and looked back at her blond teammate. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine Weiss, but I think it would be good for you to talk about it with me"

After a few minutes the white haired maiden nodded in agreement. "It's my father" She said quiet. "He and I have...issues." She said, as the aura of sadness returned. "You wanna know why someone whose the eris of a company, who has everything she could ever want, wants to be a Huntress." Yang nodded , as the thought did cross her mind once or twice ever since meeting Weiss, but honestly she figured it was just some rich girl thing Yang wouldn't really understand. Weiss continued and said "My father is not a nice person. If you think I'm cold you should meet him, you'd call me the nicest person you'd ever met." The Schnee eris sighed and said "Like I said the White Fang attacks made for a very difficult childhood. He was, stressed but..." She looked down. "He always took it out on me, my sister was...spared..."

Yang paused at that, and had to asked "Spared from what?"

Weiss sighed "My father's idea of punishment was to put me against one of Atlas's machines to...beat respect into me. If I dared say anything bad about him, it would be a bigger and badder machine" Weiss put her hand on her scar. "I didn't always come out unscathed, and he could have cared less if I lived or died" Weiss looked down. "I decided I wanted to become a Huntress so I'd be better than him in every way, I'd use the "training" I got from him, to become better than he'd ever hope to be." Weiss's eyes teared up. "But even now, my father finds a way to hurt me, even if I'm no where near him" She wiped her eyes as she looked down. "He called me a pathetic worm, that's only gonna tie down her team, and that a real Schnee would have lead her own team and not be a subordinate." Yang held her and Weiss once again clung to her for comfort. "Yang, why can't my dad be like your parents?"

Yang was flabbergasted at that, and had to ask "Like my parents?" Weiss nodded. "You do know about both me and Ruby's mothers right?" Weiss nodded. "It's not like we exactly were close to our parents."

Weiss said "What about your dad, he seems nice, at least from what Ruby keeps telling me"

Yang nodded "Well yeah there is him. You know honestly, my dad's kind of a roller coaster, because of what happened to Summer and my mom. One day he's super dad, giving Ruby and me advice on things that helped us all in the future" There was a slight pause as the blond's voice hitched slightly "The other time...he's all depressing and moody. He shuts down, and doesn't talk to anyone" Yang said as she looked at Weiss. "Though, I hope you don't mind me saying, my dad kinda kicks your dad's butt in a father competition"

Weiss kinda laughed at that. "Yeah, no contest." Yang then put her arm around Weiss's shoulders. Weiss looked down and said "Why doesn't he love me?"

"You know what" Yang said "Screw him" Weiss perked up at that. "Your father is completely wrong about you. You're just as valuable to this team as Ruby, Blake and me."A smile appeared on the blond's face. "You're a bit cold, but unlike your dad you have a big heart and I can't ever be mad at someone like that." Weiss teared up again, this time with joy. "You're my friend"

Weiss smiled slowly at that. "You sound like Ruby right now" Yang smirked at that. "Thank you"

"No, you shouldn't thank anyone who is just telling you the truth." Yang said smiling. "So why don't we go to our friends, and put a smile on your face"

Weiss wiped her eyes and said, with a small smile "Yeah" She got up and left, not before crumpling up that letter and throwing it in the garbage.


	6. Chapter 6

FINAL TIME I GET TO SAY THIS. I don't own RWBY

LAST CHAPTER, and ironically the only "pairing" I can see actually happening within the context of the show, and double irony is, it's my favorite "pairing" because of that.

* * *

Best Friend (Yang and Blake (Bumblebee)

Blake was walking to her dorm after a long day of classes. She wanted to just lay down, since it was a particularly brutal day, but then as soon as she walked inside she looked and saw, a red dot. She looked positively irritated at it and followed it again to just find out who was on the other end and slug them, because this jokes getting old. It was bad enough that Yang's the one who started it. She paused as she knew who was on the other end as soon as she brought it up in her mind. She followed the light, and said "Yang, what do you want?"

Yang smiled and said "Hello!" In a melody like sound and said "Sorry about using the lazer pointer again, it's just so CUTE to see you chase it" Blake glared at that. "What? It is." Yang said with a smile. Yang said "Anyways, I just wanted to hang out, you've been kinda busy, and everyone's been so mopy lately"

Blake paused as she thought back to well everyone having problems lately, her and Ruby with the missing bow, Yang and Weiss over their parents, Yang and Ruby on THEIR parents, Her and Weiss on Blake's past, and finally Ruby and Weiss on the nickname. There's so much drama lately, that honestly it's weird to see everyone so mopy. "It's just so tense lately, I guess maybe everyone's getting all swept up into it."

Yang nodded "Yeah, I'm thinking that we all could use a day off, Ruby and Weiss are already in on it, and honestly" Yang smiled "I miss hanging out with my best friend"

Blake paused at that "Best friend?" Yang nodded "Why am I of all people your best friend?"

Yang sighed "Aww, please don't tell me you don't know" Blake nodded now, as in no she didn't. "We hang out the most, duh. I know you the best, and honestly, I'm glad that you helped me out in the forest that day. If the teams were only two people, I'm glad my partner was you." Blake looked at her surprised.

Blake looked at her and said "Thanks, no one's really said that to me before" Blake admitted sheepishly.

"Well you've been hanging around people who don't know how great you really are than" Yang said with a smile "Now come on, Ruby and Weiss are waiting" They got up and left for the club with Weiss and Ruby.

The four maidens arrived at a club, they all came in, and every single gun was pointed at Yang. Yang said "Aww you're still bitter, relax I'm a customer this time" Junior came in and broke them off her. "Hi!"

Junior sighed "Please tell me you don't need to know anything Blondie, I can't take anymore" Yang glared "I'm sorry I mean sir!"

Yang smiled "Aww relax, Junior, just playing with you again. My girls and I are here to have a good time and have fun" Yang said with a smile. Ruby and Weiss gave Yang a weird look, while Blake rolled her eyes. "And I'm assuming it's at a discount"

Junior paused at that "Why would I do that?"

Yang smirked "Because you owe me for not trashing your club twice now." Junior sighed and motioned for the okay, and the group split into two pairs."

Blake and Yang were at the bar chatting, while Ruby and Weiss were dancing slightly, with some of Juniors goons who were just having some fun. Blake looked at Yang and said "You're a strange person you know that?"

"Aww thank you" Yang said with a smile. "It's nice once in a while to have some fun and take a break from the drama."

Blake responded "Aren't you worried about us getting attacked" Yang laughed at that "What's so funny?"

Yang said "Blake, you could take Juniors entire gang, blind folded, arms tied behind your back, and without your weapon." Blake looked at Yang and smiled at that. "I think we're fine, besides they're okay"

Blake sighed and said "Guess I got to trust my best friends judgment" Yang perked up at that.

Yang asked "What was that?"

Blake responded with "Nothing, I just trust your judgment" Yang smiled slightly at that, as the night clicked away.


End file.
